recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Buzzard's Breath Chili (Tom's Variation)
Prep Time: 1 hour. 30 Minutes fresh chili preparation plus 30 minutes for all other prep. Cook Time: One Hour and 40 Minutes Yields: 7 Quarts, Serves 16 Description What makes this chili recipe special is the use of fresh chilies and cubed meat. The fresh homemade taste and old fashioned texture cannot be obtained when using shortcuts such as chili powder or ground meat. Ingredients * 3 tablespoons butter * 2 large onions, coarsely chopped * Fresh Chili Peppers (Chili Pepper substitutions may be necessary based on availability or based on discretion of chef’s taste.): ** 2 Jalapeños ** 2 Cubanelle ** 2 Banana ** 2 Poblano ** 2 Anaheim * 4 pounds lean beef, coarse chili grind * 2 pounds thin cut round steak * 2 pounds pork steaks or boneless chops * 5 cloves garlic, finely chopped * 1 tablespoon ground cumin * 1 teaspoon dried oregano * 1 pound dry black beans * 1 can tomato sauce, 29 ounces * 3 cups water * 1⅔ tablespoons salt * 1 cup corn flour (masa harina) Directions # Rinse black beans. Soak in water for a minimum of one hour. # Melt butter in a large (8 quart minimum) pot over medium heat. Add onions and cook until translucent. # Cube round steak and pork into pieces no larger than ½ square inch. # Combine meat with garlic, cumin and oregano. Add this meat-and-spice mixture to the pot with the onions, stirring occasionally for about ½ hour, until meat is evenly browned. # Start to prepare chilies by parching in order to remove the tough skin. #* Caution: Rubber or vinyl gloves are necessary when working with chili peppers. Additionally, do not touch the skin around your eyes, nose or mouth while working with the peppers. The tissue in these areas is extremely sensitive to the chili oil and fumes. When finished, wash hands and gloves well with soap and water. Use baking soda and water, burn cream or aloe to treat discomfort due to burning from peppers. To parch chilies: #*# Rinse and drain chilies. Pierce each chili near the stem with the sharp point of a knife. For large peppers pierce a second time near the tip. #*# Spread chilies on an aluminum foil-covered cookie sheet and broil them rapidly until the brown and blister. Be sure to turn them as the blister. # As soon as they are evenly browned, remove the chilies from the broiler and place them in a cold damp towel (refrigerate the towel for a half hour) and allow them to steam. After 10 minutes remove the chilies and peel. # To complete chili preparation pull off stems, then open the chili and remove remaining ribs and seeds. Cut into pieces. # Add prepared chilies, tomato sauce, water, black beans and salt. Bring to boil. Lower the heat and simmer, uncovered, stirring occasionally, for 1 hour or until black beans are cooked to taste. # Stir in enough corn flour to achieve the desired consistency. # Cook 10 minutes longer, stirring. Taste and adjust seasonings. Category:Chili Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Jalapeno pepper Recipes Category:Cubanelle Recipes Category:Banana pepper Recipes Category:Poblano pepper Recipes Category:California chile Recipes Category:Ground beef Recipes Category:Beef round Recipes Category:Beef steak Recipes Category:Pork Recipes Category:Pork chop Recipes Category:Tomato sauce Recipes Category:Black bean Recipes Category:Masa Recipes